


Six Hours Later

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Six Hours [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, M/M, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Continuation of '(A Lot Can Happen In) Six Hours', using the canon events of Pretty Hate Machine and diverging for the finale. Written before the finale aired.





	Six Hours Later

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, read it once. Don't kill me.

“Barbara isn’t coming to the safe house scopes,” Ed says into his burner. Oswald sighs. They need to get their ducks all in a row before they turn the tables on them, and if Barbara Kean isn’t there for the party, she’s smart enough to disappear in its wake.

“Well what do you suggest? This is the only safehouse we can lock them down in and then gas them. Are you sure you can’t persuade her that her presence is necessary?” Ed rolls his eyes.

“I’ve done everything I can, Oswald. She’s convinced we can handle it ourselves and if I’m too insistent it will just be suspicious.” It would be unlike Ed to underestimate his ability to get the job done with little assistance, and insisting on additional help when Barbara was confident in him would only be further reason for Tabitha to believe it was a trap. Even telling Barbara that she was making a mistake underestimating Oswald had only caused her to laugh and say she doubted that she’d need to raise a finger to take down Penguin.

“Alright, what if I take Ivy and lock you down with Butch? Barbara and Tabitha know where you are and should be able to get you out, right?” Oswald asks. It’s a shame, their original plan of locking them down in the safe house and then gassing them had been so neat...

“That shouldn’t be a problem, though it might take them some time,” Ed assesses. They wouldn’t be able to get him out as quickly as he could spring the trap, but they would eventually. 

“That’s fine, it will give me time to fortify Ivy’s hideout and wait for your arrival,” Oswald says. “Then-”

“That’s a problem,” Ed interrupts. “How am I supposed to know where Ivy’s hideout is?” Oswald is silent on the other line.

“Just tell them you remembered another,” he suggests.

“I can’t,” Ed says, “I already said this was the last one. I was stalling them for as long as I could so you can find Fries and Pike. Where are you with that?” Oswald groans.

“No change. I’ve had no contact and no idea where they might be. You’re sure you can’t just tell them you forgot I had another one, or that you think I might have gone here.”

“No, Oswald. I don’t forget things and I don’t make mistakes; they’re already suspicious of me. Tabitha still wants to kill me, as does Butch.” Oswald sighs and looks around the room as if it might hold the answers. Ivy’s gone out for the moment, he sent her to look for… something. He doesn't remember. He didn’t want her overhearing sensitive information or listening to him worry, it would only make her nervous as well. Plus, Ed had wanted her reaction to be genuine when he arrived. He shakes himself. Focus. How could he leak the information of his whereabouts in a way that wouldn’t tip them off…

“Ivy!” he exclaims. “Ed, I think I’ve got it. You don’t have to tell the trio the location, because _we’re_ going to tell them.”

“How would that work?” Ed asks, intrigued.

“If you can find Selina Kyle and pay her off to call Ivy and get the location, Ivy is just naive enough to trust her friend and spill the beans. They’re very close, Ivy saved her life not too long ago,” Oswald says, beginning to feel the pieces of this new plan coming together.

“Selina has been out of touch with my side of things. Her last known whereabouts were that she was comatose and in the hospital. If I bring up that I know she’s awake, and that she can contact Ivy, that will also be suspicious. Especially because no one knows that Ivy is with you.” Ed pauses, thinking over the conundrum this poses. “I think that you should have Ivy get in touch with her. Have her invite Selina to the safe house. Shoot me a message when she’s there. You’re going to ask for her assistance in locating Fries and Pike. I’ll post Tabitha at the back entrance so she can grab her when her self-preservation instincts kick in and she leaves you both behind. Then we’ll pay her off like you suggested.” Ed knows Selina is a good actress, and more than capable of subterfuge, but neither he nor Oswald are actually friends with her. No, if they’re going to use her, she has to be unaware.

“I’ll ask for her help finding Pike,” Oswald says. “The three of them all knew one another. Make sure you promise Selina that Ivy won’t be harmed, otherwise she may not agree.”

“Promise we won’t hurt Ivy: check. Once we’ve got her, I’ll ask Selina to call Ivy and ask her to meet. Make sure Selina has Ivy’s contact information before she leaves,” Ed says.

“Oh, she does. Ivy pesters her constantly, dialing her number and asking her how she’s feeling. Telling Selina she should thank this weird plant that saved her, blah blah blah. Just normal teenage girl things, I suppose,” Oswald sighs. He really wasn’t ready for having a the equivalent of teenaged daughter; not in the slightest.

“I confess I don’t have much experience with teenaged girls, not that I wouldn’t have liked to when I was a teen myself,” Ed says.

“Count your blessings,” Oswald snarks, “they’re a handful.” He’d personally had no interest in them whatsoever. Boys either, for that matter.

“Alright, so you call Selina over and ask her for help finding Pike, then escape with Ivy and lock Butch and I inside. Selina will scram, but I’ll have Tabby nab her. Then you get to Ivy’s hideout for our last stand while Barbara and Tabitha spring us boys. I’ll have Selina call Ivy and get your location with the condition that Ivy won’t be harmed. This time, I figure Barbara will _insist_ on accompanying us. We’ll arrive. Ivy’s shock will be genuine, as she isn’t in on the plan. I’ll stall killing you for as long as it takes them to lower their weapons and let their guard down.”

“Then we’ll give the signal and put as many bullets as we can in them before they hit us,” Oswald concludes with conviction.

“Precisely,” Ed says. “Let me know when Selina’s there, and keep her there until Butch and I are _quite literally_ smashing the door down. I need to give Tabitha time to go around back and if Selina leaves before I get to your location it will be too late.” Ed pauses. “Are you certain Ivy won’t just leave with Selina? Because if she does, and you’re left alone, this whole thing falls apart and I doubt they’ll let me take up the rear when we make our entrance because that wouldn’t be like me at all and then I won’t be able to get the drop on them and-”

“Ed!” Oswald interrupts. “Ivy considers me family. Everything will go according to plan, alright?” Ed swallows. 

“Alright. You’ll have a loaded gun, yes?” he says, his tone still rife with anxiety.

“Yes, dear,” Oswald says sarcastically, surprised to find he actually enjoys the way the term of endearment sits on his tongue. Ed blushes.

“I like that,” he whispers. Oswald smiles. He’ll have to employ it more often, then. “I’ll going to hang up, text me something like it’s a wrong number once she’s with you, just in case I’m with the others.

“Until we meet again, my dear,” Oswald says, hanging up. _I could get used to that_ , they think.

***

Their plan had worked like a charm. Ed grips Oswald by the hair, pulling his head back and childishly demanding that he call him the Riddler before going through with his execution. Barbara is predictably miffed, going so far as to come around to Oswald’s side to try and reason with Ed. It’s the perfect moment. Oswald would be able to draw his weapon and shoot Barbara while she provided him with some measure of cover for his movements. It’s more than Ed had hoped for. He’s about to give the signal, about to shoot at Tabitha and then Butch over Oswald’s shoulder when the infamous Fish Mooney walks through the door.

Barbara draws her weapon again, then raises it at the sight of the machine guns, her attention on Fish. Tabitha and Butch also have their focus on her, and what a wonderful distraction she’d make. Ed could put a bullet in all of their backs, right now. The only issue is that her boys with the machine guns will undoubtedly cut him down when they perceive it as an act of aggression. Ergo he can’t act. Not now, anyways.

When Fish takes Oswald, well, there’s nothing he can do to prevent that, either. He watches the doorway Oswald had disappeared through, anguish churning his stomach. Barbara spins him, yelling mere inches from his face.

“Hello!? I asked you what she wants with him!” Barbara screeches. Ed puts his hands between them and steps back, he’d been so lost in thought…

“Earth to Nygma!” she thunders.

“Please, I need a moment to think,” Ed says, pressing his hands into his eyes. What would Fish want with him? An ally, clearly, but what use was Oswald to her when she could probably do this on her own. Perhaps it was Fries and Pike’s loyalty she wanted, they had been absent for some time… Oswald said they were loyal, a family of sorts. They wouldn’t defect to Fish unless she had told them she was in cahoots with Oswald. Now when they started asking questions… She would need Oswald’s cooperation if she was to keep using them.

“Maybe we shouldn’t discuss this in front of his friend here,” Tabitha says, nodding a head at Ivy. Ivy is watching Nygma intently, like she too is waiting for his answer. He can’t mislead them and keep up the ruse, the only way to keep her out of harm’s way as Oswald had wanted is to-

“Beanpole!” Butch snaps, “Cut the space cadet routine, should we be following them or waiting on you?”

“I’ll follow them,” he says. “I’ll tell you what their plan is.”

“Like you did with the ‘Court of Owls’,” Tabitha mocks, but Ed is already leaving the room. He spares Ivy a lingering glance. If he lies to them, she’s likely to believe him as well and attempt to rescue Oswald. Ed can’t guarantee her safety if she crosses paths with the trio a second time without him there. The only way to keep her safe and keep the trio off his scent is to say nothing and do this himself.

“I’m not letting him get away again!” Ed yells, somewhat panicked. Oh, if only they knew what _really_ had him so frantic about losing Oswald again.

“Wait, Ed, she’s right! What the hell are you doing!?” Barbara calls after him as he exits the room. He’s running the second he’s out of their sight.

“Let him go,” Butch says, “He’s off his nut anyways.”

***

Ed catches up to them in a hallway, and two machine guns are immediately pointed in his direction.

“Don’t shoot!” Oswald demands, breaking from Fish’s hold. He backs up towards Ed, hands out and placating as he puts himself in the line of fire. 

“Oswald,” Fish drawls, “What’s this?”

“Ed and I are working together,” Oswald says. “You interrupted our plans for a last stand against Barbara Kean and her goons.”

“Call me the Riddler,” Ed gently corrects. “They still think I’m with them, and we can use that to our advantage”. Oswald heaves a deep breath. Finally, some good news.

“I’ve no interest in your petty squabbles,” Fish says, “I’ve got bigger plans.” Ed wishes Oswald would look back at him, but his eyes are on Fish and the guns she has pointed at Ed.

“You’ll find Ed to be quite the invaluable strategist,” Oswald says, a pleading quality underlying his tone. It’s his voice that clues Ed in; Oswald is currently begging Fish to spare his life. Fish hums, sizing him up for the second time that evening.

“That so,” she purrs. “I don’t think that’s why you keep him around, my little penguin, but we can all discuss this further in the car.” The guns lower, and Oswald visibly deflates with relief. Ed closes the distance between them and walks alongside Oswald, wanting to take his arm but keeping in mind that there could be eyes on them still. One of Fish’s lackeys opens the door for them while the other gets into the driver’s seat. He stops them after Fish takes a seat, and they both reluctantly relinquish their weapons. 

They pile into the back of the limo, sitting across from Fish while the guard takes the last seat. His knees bump Ed’s. The relatively tiny limo was not designed for two men of their height to be seated comfortably across from one another. Ed smiles awkwardly, and he receives a steady gaze in return. Oswald takes his hand, and Ed nearly jumps out of his skin. Oswald isn’t looking at him, but at Fish, who nods at their linked hands meaningfully.

“He’s a catch,” she says, winking at Ed. He blushes furiously.

“He’s brilliant,” Oswald says, clearly trying to darken the hue of Ed’s cheeks. “Now that you’ve ruined our plans, what’s yours?”

“Your plan sounds stupid,” Fish says, not one to mince words. “You thought your best option was to try and shoot the four of them before they shot the two of you?”

“Three of them,” Oswald corrects, before he can help himself. Fish’s disappointment still cut into him after all this time.

“It was out only opportunity to get them all together and draw Barbara away from her turf,” Ed interjects, hoping to glance over the issue and keep Fish’s attention from Ivy. Oswald cared about her, that much was clear. “She rarely leaves its safety, and we wouldn’t’ve had a chance taking her on there.”

“They were closing in on me,” Oswald agrees, “I had nowhere left to run, and Ed was the last trick up my sleeve that I had to employ.” He remains mum about Ivy, Ed notices. He hadn’t wanted to involve her in their move on Barbara, despite her abilities. Ed doubts he’d want to tip his hand regarding the girl to Fish, who would no doubt want to use her abilities to her own advantage and put her in harm’s way. Ed resolves to hold his own tongue about her so long as Oswald does. It’s not his place.

“What did you mean when you said, ‘three of them’,” Fish asks. Damn.

“The younger one, her name is Ivy,” Oswald explains, “When I had a… falling out with Ed, we began living together here in her home and became friends. We have a mutual acquaintance.” The best lies are closest to the truth, and in this case, Oswald hadn’t lied. The mutual acquaintance had nothing to do with how Oswald had ended up in her home, but Fish would draw her own conclusions.

“The acquaintance?” Fish inevitably asks.

“You know her,” Oswald says, “Selina Kyle.”

“How that girl ends up at the heart of every gang war in this city, I’ll never know,” Fish says, accepting the lie. Oswald is probably well aware that Fish knows he doesn’t make friends unless they assist him in some way. Spinning it so it appeared that Ed had him in the doghouse and he had no choice but to coexist in the owner’s home is a brilliant move.

“I’m curious, what exactly had you lovebirds falling out with one another?” she pries nonchalantly. Information is a valuable commodity, and she’d wring them for every scrap they’d offer. Ed cuts in, well-aware that this is entirely irrelevant and only a matter of Fish looking for weakness.

“I’d prefer to keep that between Oswald and I,” he says mildly, squeezing Oswald’s hand with anxiety.

“Of course,” she says graciously, as if it hadn’t actually been of interest to her.

“Well, enough about you two,” she says. “Let’s talk about me.”

***

“It’s insane,” Ed says.

“Strong words from a man with a phony certificate,” Oswald remarks, kicking his shoes off and sitting on the bed.

“Which you lovingly framed beside your own,” Ed points out. “The Tetch virus is unpredictable, if she wants a chance at order, at how things were, she’d be focused on curing it, not tampering with it for her own ends.”

“What choice do we have?” Oswald says. “It’s Fish’s world, and for the time being, we’re just living in it.”

“What’s our play then?” Ed asks, sitting beside him on the bed.

“We follow her and bide our time. I’m not interested in ruling quite so much as I once was, I’ve always been better at playing everyone,” Oswald muses, unbuttoning his shirt. Perhaps he’d open another club, and besides, doubting Fish was never a good idea. If she could do what she said, turn the Tetch Virus into a way to control those who were infected… Well, he’d prefer to stay on her good side and to never give her a reason to want to control _him_. She already had Hugo Strange at her disposal, escaped from the GCPD with no allies in the Court left to turn to. He would be able to synthesize it. All that was left was retrieving Tetch and supplementing his sister’s blood with his own mind-bending meta DNA, along with Fish’s. That done, Fish would have a small army of super soldiers at her command once the “cure” was dispersed.

“She could pull this off with or without us,” Ed says, “Why does she need you, Oswald?” He pauses, shirt unbuttoned and still tucked into his pants. 

“We have an understanding,” Oswald begins, “We’ve both spared each other’s lives, and she thinks of me as a… as a sort of son. She helped make me who I am.” Ed nods, kicking off his own shoes and beginning to undress. He doesn’t want to hand over that kind of power to anyone, but as long as he and Oswald were in a safe position, and free to operate as they pleased afterwards… He doesn’t particularly care who’s in charge. If Fish would be sympathetic towards Oswald, that was even more of an advantage. Someone was going to rule Gotham, and he’d prefer that they were a friend.

“What she’s planning, being able to control that many people indefinitely-” he shudders and doesn’t finish his sentence. He had always been a fan of allowing people to _choose_ their destruction, albeit through their own folly. At least it was a choice, but this-

“Are you going to call Ivy again?” Ed asks instead, stripping down to his underwear as Oswald does the same. Oswald had called her during the car ride, after Fish had told them her master plan. He’d been anxious about her condition, but she hadn’t been harmed. The trio had apparently been frustrated with Ed and left without a backwards glance at her. She would be safe remaining there, and Oswald had firmly instructed her to do so. He’d rather she lay low while they handled things with Barbara. He had yet to inform her that he and Ed were in it together, it was a long explanation and he’d rather Fish wasn’t there when he elaborated. For the time being she seemed to think that Ivy was just an excellent actress, and hadn’t inquired further. 

“No, I’ll do it in the morning. She’ll have a lot of questions about you and she has no qualms about keeping me up quite late into the night,” Oswald decides, climbing into bed and under the sheets to lie on his back against the pillow. Ed follows, depositing his glasses on the nightstand and turning out the light. He pillows his head on Oswald’s chest and seductively runs a hand from his collarbone, down.

“Do you want…?” Ed hesitantly asks. Oswald catches his hand and presses a kiss to it.

“Do you?” Ed shakes his head.

“I’m exhausted,” he moans, pressing a light kiss to Oswald forehead before settling back down against him. “Good night.”

“Sleep well, my dear,” Oswald says, reverently kissing his hand once more and refusing to relinquish possession of it even as they both succumb to sleep.

***

The next day they spring Jervis from Arkham. It’s a cake walk, committed in broad daylight without interference from the GCPD. They’re currently occupied with dealing with the infected, and no one makes it out to the Asylum in time to stop them. That is, if they even sent anyone to stop them. 

No, it’s their plans for tonight that have Ed antsy. They need to steal Hugo Strange’s sample of the virus from storage. It was difficult to modify something you didn’t have. The Court had moved his samples after Kathryn discovered he was playing both sides. Strange had been able to discover where on his own, but had, for obvious reasons, not risked trying to retrieve them on his own. Knowing that the Court had moved the samples to a more secure site is certainly cause for worry. Barbara had lost countless men to just one of their guards while investigating Dock 9C. By the time they arrive Ed feels dizzy with adrenaline, buzzing about everything he still doesn’t know and wishing they had some semblance of a plan.

As it stood, the plan was as follows:

1\. Enter.  
2\. Find the Samples (kill anyone who gets in the way).  
3\. Exit.

Not exactly something Ed would have dreamt up, therefore he’s armed with two handguns and several rounds of ammunition. For the most part, they intend to leave the killing to Pike and Fries. Locating the samples is not an issue; Ed understands the conditions required for storage and narrows it down from there. After that it’s a matter of finding the newer boxes (easily discernable judging by relative levels of dust) and then reading labels. It isn’t until Fish has the samples in hand that all hell breaks loose. First, a Talon descends from above, and their resident freaks open fire.

The roar of the flamethrower isn’t as intense as Ed expected, and over it Ed can hear the sound of the warehouse door opening.

“We have company!” he yells, looking around for Oswald. Instead, he sees Jim Gordon coming straight for him. His eyes don’t look right.

 _The virus_. Ed does the sensible thing: he turns and runs. Jim gives chase, but Fries knocks over a stack of boxes and Pike sets them aflame, putting a barrier between them and Jim Gordon. They’ll take the back exit and circle around, it’ll be easier fighting in the open. Except…

“Oswald!” Ed cries, looking through the flames and hoping against hope that he doesn’t see…

Oswald is on the other side, quickly making his way to the exit. Quickly, but not quietly. Jim hears him, head snapping around at the slightest sound. Oswald breaks into a dead run, but he’s not fast. Jim is very fast. Ed watches in horror as he catches up to Oswald and lifts him by the neck. _No._

“Fries, put the fire out!” he demands, looking around for the ice man. The human popsicle is… well, _frozen_ in place as he watches Jim drag Oswald away. Ed rips the gun from his hands and does it himself, dropping it the second there’s a clear path and scrambling over the now-icy boxes. He slips several times, landing on his rear once he makes it to the other side. Ed staggers to his feet and sprints to the exit, throwing the door open just in time to see Jim throw Oswald into the back of his squad car. Ed takes a shot as he runs and misses, and then Jim is closing the door. He won’t risk another shot when he’s this unsteady, what if he hit Oswald? Ed pushes himself harder than he’s ever run in his life, but he isn’t even _close_ when Jim drives off.

***

“We’re done with Jervis. Let’s give him back to the GCPD in exchange for Oswald,” Ed says, folding his arms and trying to took stern, even as worry marrs his face.

“And how will we arrange that?” Fish snaps, “Who’s to say it won’t go South and I’ll lose the both of you, plus a bargaining chip.”

“I’m going to call Lucius Fox he won’t double cross me, he’s not the type. Even better, if he knows Jim and Harvey are going to cross us, he has a wonderful multitude of tells he can’t seem to hide,” Ed says.

“Fine,” Fish snaps, “Set it up.”

***

“Wow Jim, you sure are looking good. I take it you dunderheads at the GCPD managed to manufacture a temporary antiviral?”

“Yeah, Lucius is the best forensic we’ve ever had,” Jim shoots back.

“Yeowch, Jimbo. I’d be hurt if I didn’t like him, too,” Ed says, voice dipping into sultry. 

“Ed!” Oswald huffs, affronted. 

“What? To be fair, you were presumed dead, and Lucius is very-”

“Please, spare me,” Harvey begs, cutting him off.

“Oh, whatever. Hand Oswald over or I’ll pull this pin,” he says, pointing at the grenade he’d chained around Jervis’ neck, “and ruin your chances at synthesizing a permanent solution. It’s fairly difficult to get a sample when your source has been blown to bits, believe you me.”

“My, my, I-” Jervis begins. Ed shoves his gun under his chin.

“Not a word,” he hisses. He’d had his fill of awful rhymes the past day, thank you very much.

Jim turns Oswald to face him, uncuffing his hands. Ed leaves Jervis in the shackles; Jim would no doubt want it that way. He pushes him forward once Oswald begins to walk.

“Are you alright?” Ed asks softly once Oswald is close enough. His neck is surprisingly unbruised.

“Fine,” Oswald answers. “We need to go.”

“Agreed,” Ed says, eyes carefully watching Jim and Harvey. That’s how he misses Jervis removing the grenade from around his neck, and pulling the pin. It isn’t until the grenade lands noisily near them that Ed notices.

“Run!” Oswald screeches, taking off away from Harvey, Jim, Jervis, and the grenade. Ed hesitates for a moment, then takes off after Oswald. He ducks around the nearest pillar and grimaces. A few moments later, the floor shakes and he feels heat blast past the sides of the pillar. Ed looks to his left and spots Oswald in a similar position. He gives it a second before peaking around the corner. 

The other three men had also bolted, Ed assumes, judging by the distinct lack of dead bodies. Pity.

“What the hell was that?” Oswald screeches. Ed bites his knuckle and watches the fire from the explosion spread.

“We need to go,” he says, “this whole place is about to go up.” Oswald follows him as they head for the back exit. Firefly and Freeze are waiting for them.

“That wasn’t me,” Pike says, putting her hands up.

“We know,” Oswald sneers, “just drive.” She shrugs and gets into the driver’s seat. Ed and Oswald pile into the back while Fries takes shotgun.

“So what happened?” Fries inquires, glancing over the bench seat at them.

“Jervis pulled the pin on his grenade and threw it at us,” Ed says, “He was probably hoping it would work as a distraction so he could escape the boys in blue.”

“You think it worked?” Oswald asks, casting a glance out of the window as if he might see Tetch, Jim, or Harvey running amok.

“No, but it’s not our problem anymore.” If he never hears another rhyme, it would be too soon.

***

“Eddie,” Barbara titters, “What a surprise!”

“Don’t call me that,” Ed snaps. Oh, he hadn’t meant to do that. He was here to play nice, but that was _Oswald’s_ to use and…

She laughs it off, “What have you got for me, Riddler?” Ed clears his throat.

“Oswald and Fish are working together to make a play for your throne. Yesterday Fish exchanged a man named Jervis Tetch in order to win her umbrella boy back from the GCPD.”

“Interesting…” Barbara says. “I was hoping to nab him for myself and use him as a bargaining chip against Jim. I saw that he and Bullock had him… So they are allies after all. What’s their plan?”

“Look here,” Ed says, walking over to the large windows of the club. A building across the street is on fire, the streets are filled with officers in riot gear and the infected. “This city needs a mother’s touch,” he says softly.

“Like Fish?” Barbara sneers, “What is she planning, Ed?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Ed suggests, finished stalling for time. Fish bursts through the doors, flanked by Firefly, Freeze, Oswald, and her two favourite henchmen.

“Tabitha!” Barbara calls.

“Don’t worry, she’s cool,” Fries says. Pike snorts.

“Cool?” Oswald says, lip curled with distaste at the pun. Ed’s not opposed to puns, but that _was_ pretty bad.

“What?” Fries says, shrugging, “I’m developing my image.”

“Let’s imagine something else,” Fish says, stepping up to Barbara. “You, tending to your little club and leaving the running of the underworld to _me_.”

“Like hell,” Barbara spits, pretty face contorting with rage.

“Maybe some time to yourself will do you good,” Fish muses, “Boys?” They shoulder their guns, grabbing Barbara by each arm and dragging her from the room.

“No!” she screams, “No, no, you can’t do this! I’ll have your heads! No one crosses the Queen, no one! Nygma!” Ed shivers at the way she howls his name, stepping down from the window to stand by Oswald.

“Everything is almost set to rights,” he says. Oswald pulls him down by his tie and kisses him fiercely. Pike and Fries audibly groan.

It’s perfect.

***

Fish doses a satellite of the main GCPD office. She has control of the cops for four hours, never breaking a sweat… and then she doesn’t

“What happened?” she hisses, digging her nails into Hugo Strange’s face. Oswald is quite relieved. Though Fish would not be a cruel Queen or an incompetent once, he can’t fathom the idea of someone having so much power, even for those few hours. It wasn’t right, really. It’s not morals so much as he loathes the idea of any person having such an advantage. Fish had metahuman abilities now, wasn’t that enough to get her to the top? Mind control on a scale this vast… it felt like cheating. 

Oswald had clawed his way to the top from nothing, on his own merit. He’d licked boots, tread ice water, nearly bled out in a forest. What Fish wanted… well, it meant she wouldn’t even have to lift a finger to get her way. That troubles Oswald in a way he can’t name, until he glances at Ed. Then he understands. Earning things, and doing it the right way... it was so much more satisfying. Ed had tried to show him that by running a clean election. Then Oswald, quite unfortunately, went back to his deceitful ways when he tried to win his love. _Never Again._

Fish can do what she wants, of course. It doesn’t matter if it sits right with him. At least now he understands why her conquest of Gotham, and the methods she’s employing, are so alarming to him. Of course, there’s the other small issue of the fact that it’s wrong to control people, but Oswald can’t take that power from her. The only thing he can do it make sure she doesn’t lord it over himself or his loved ones.

“It should have worked, Ms. Mooney. Please, give me a second chance, this was only the first trial,” Strange wheedles. Ed takes Oswald’s arm, pulling. Oswald follows him, and Ed leads him out into the hall.

“Is Ivy safe?” he whispers.

“She’s at the Greenhouse, yes,” Oswald says, voice low to match.

“I’ve taken a look at the virus,” Ed confides, “I think Ivy would be able to force the meta genes to bond using her own mind-altering capabilities, and if Fish finds out…”

“She’ll want to use her,” Oswald finishes. “I’ll make the call, Fish knows-”

“What do I know?” she asks, a steel edge to her tone. Oswald clenches his jaw and turns, heart thundering. Well, wasn’t this just perfect?

“The location of Ivy’s Greenhouse,” Oswald says immediately. _The best lies are closest to the truth_ , he reminds himself.

“Is the girl in trouble?” Fish asks, approaching slowly.

“I don’t think she’ll be safe there forever, even now that Barbara Kean has been secured,” he says, avoiding the truth. 

“So what does it matter that I know the location?” she says, dissecting his excuse. She reaches up and brushes fingers down his face. He feels lightheaded, staggering back into Ed.

“What did you do to him?” Ed says, voice low and dangerous, “What did you do!?”

“It’s temporary, sweetheart. I don’t appreciate being made a fool of,” Fish bites out. “What are you hiding from me, Oswald?”

“Ed was just telling me that he believes Ivy could be the solution to the issues with the virus,” Oswald says, voice vapid.

“Your little friend?” Fish says, leaning in, “How?”

“She has a way with plants, and she has a perfume that can do what you do: make people do what she wants,” he continues, monotone.

“Were you planning on keeping this from me?” she hisses, looking at Ed over his shoulder

“Yes,” Oswald answers without hesitation. Fish taps his cheek, and he gasps like he’s coming back to life.

“Only because I wasn’t sure it would work,” Ed says in a rush. Oswald takes hold of his hand, it’s clammy. Ed squeezes. “I wanted to get in touch with her and see if she thought she could help somehow. Why drag her into this for no reason? Oswald doesn’t want her to get hurt.” Fish’s eyes narrow. 

“You’re a bad liar,” she says. It feels like a death sentence. “So I believe you, Oswald does have a strange friendship with the girl. This certainly explains why.” Oswald sags with relief, and Ed holds his hand harder.

“Bring her to me.” Well, the relief was nice while it lasted. “And don’t you dare- don’t you _ever_ keep secrets from me,” she finishes, raising one finger threateningly in their direction.

“Yes, Ms. Mooney,” Ed agrees instantly.

“Of course,” Oswald said, “I only wanted to spare you any further disappointment, and spare Ivy from the danger.”

“I understand, Oswald,” she says, “It’s forgiven. I’ll send for her immediately to test this theory of yours, Riddler.”

“Her plants and supplies are all at the Greenhouse, if would be best if we went to her,” Oswald says. Now that Fish was clued in, there was no use delaying the inevitable. 

“Then let’s get going.”

***

Ed receives a call an hour into Ivy’s work on the ‘cure’. It’s not good.

“The GCPD has found Barbara and freed her.” For whatever reason, he couldn’t guess. They were probably hoping for a way to find Fish and Strange, and they were right. “Barbara knew about this place, and it’s only logical to assume that she’s told them the location. We should expect them to come snooping.”

“Ivy hasn’t finished her work,” Fish says. “If they come, we’ll hold them off until they do.” Strange had only made the one batch, since it had merely been a test. With Ivy working, no one else could use her perfume. Mind control was out, so brute force it would be.

“I’ll grab the guns,” Oswald sighs, standing up from where he’d been sitting and watching Ivy work. Ed follows him.

“They’re going to surround us, and then we’ll be trapped in here,” Ed says casually, handling a rifle.

“Undoubtedly,” Oswald says. “Who’s telling Fish?”

“I think you should, she likes you better,” Ed remarks flippantly.

“Gee, thanks,” Oswald says. Exactly what good had Fish liking him better done him? Now he was stuck in the dangerous position of having to tell her ‘no’.

Ten minutes later they’re geared up and waiting in Ivy’s kitchen while she works. It’s really more laboratory than kitchen, and Ed makes a note to buy the girl some _real_ chemistry supplies. She truly is a natural. Fries and Pike burst through the door. 

“They’re here, and there’s a lot of them,” Pike says.

“We’re not going to be able to hold them all off, we need to leave,” Fries adds.

“Get back out there and hold them off for as long as you can,” Fish demands. She turns her attention to Ivy, “How much longer, girl?”

“Not too much, but we might be better off grabbing my stuff and leaving. If I don’t finish before they get here we’ll all screwed,” Ivy says, stirring nervously as the pressure is mounted.

“We’ll wait. What are you two still doing here? Scram!” Fish yells at Pike and Fries, who are still lingering. Oswald sees he’s going to have to intervene and talk Fish down. Which was no simple task, seeing as how a failure to persuade her would only end with Fish forcing their compliance using her abilities. 

“Fish, we’ve got to get going or we’re going to be surrounded. We can set up somewhere else, but if they get us here, it’s all over. This is just a battle in your war, and right now I am proposing a calculated retreat.” Her eyes rove over him critically, but her analysis is interrupted by the sounds of the front door being broken down. Fries and Pike turn to confront their company, and there isn’t even time to save Ivy’s work. Ed runs for the back exit and opens the door, ushering Fish through. Oswald grabs Ivy and hustles her through the door next.

“Firefly, Freeze, let’s move!” Ed shouts. They fire over their shoulders as they run for the exit, which Ed slams shut and locks behind them. Unfortunately, in the time they wasted arguing, the GCPD appear to have wised up and put wheel clamps on their getaway vehicles. Ed is oddly proud. Proud, and definitely unable to remove the locks in time. “New plan! Front of the house!”

Fries and Pike charge around the side of the building without question, and Ed is honestly astonished. Somewhere along the way he’d earned a kind of trust from them, how sweet.

“What the hell are you doing?” Oswald screams, nonetheless following. 

“We’re going to steal some squad cars,” Ed says, a little winded after all the running he’s done today. He needs to work on his cardio. 

“How exactly does that help us escape unnoticed?” Fish says, mildly irked. Possibly because she hasn’t been forced to run from anything in ages, Ed muses. Not like the _common_ criminal, though he doesn’t think any of them are exactly common. 

“It’s an _escape_ ,” Ed snaps, a little testy. If they had only left when he _said_ to, but _no_. “That’s better than we had thirty seconds ago!”

Victor and Bridgit open fire on the police who had remained with the cars, few in number as Ed had surmised. Easy pickings. Most of the vehicles are still running. Ed slides into the driver’s seat of one and immediately smells cheap booze. Gross. Oswald gets into the passenger’s side while Ivy slips in the back. Fish commandeers her own vehicle, and Bridgit calls shotgun, forcing Victor in his mountain of gear to sit in the back. Ed rolls down the window.

“Follow me,” he calls, just as the GCPD realize their mistake and begin pouring back out of the front of the house. Ed spots Jim and Harvey at the forefront and throws the car into reverse. 

“Disgusting,” Oswald says, removing a familiar flask from beneath him. “I sat on it, my trousers had better survive this encounter.” Ed howls with laughter. Oh, this was just _too_ good.

“It’s not that funny, Edward,” Oswald snaps, no doubt taking Ed’s laughter to be at his own expense. Ed wheezes.

“We stole Bullock’s car!” he cries, wiping tears from his eyes so he can watch where he’s going. Oswald pauses, then cackles just as loudly, smacking Ed in the chest while he doubles over from laughter.

“You guys are so _weird_ ,” Ivy complains, barely audible over their roaring laughter. Ed drives to the docks to regroup; police patrols went through there at times and the sight of police vehicles wouldn’t immediately draw suspicion. He parks and gets out, walking to where Fish has stopped.

“We can meet back at my HQ. Barbara has probably told the GDPC its location but they don’t currently have the resources to have eyes on it. I’ve got supplies there you can start loading up, and a ton of cash.” Fish nods, waiting for the address. Unfortunately, Ed has additional instructions. “Switch this car out for a truck; it’s the abandoned hotel on Grand, between 123rd and 124th. We’ll meet you with another vehicle, and give you a fifteen minute head start.”

“Make it an hour. Ivy, I want you to go with them. I need to talk to Ed,” Oswald cuts in,

“An hour, then,” Ed agrees.

“An hour,” Fish echos.

“Um, actually, I need to talk to Pengy first,” Ivy butts in. Gosh, everyone wanted to reject at least some part of his plans today, Ed gripes.

“Wait here,” Oswald tells Fish, “She’s going with you in a minute.” Ed’s at a loss, should he follow them? Ivy takes Oswald some distance away, until they’re around a building and out of sight. He follows, curiosity piqued. He rounds the corner.

“This is between us,” Ivy snaps at the sight of him.

“Ivy, anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Ed. What is it?” Oswald says with conviction. Ed feels his heart flutter minutely as Ivy pulls out a blue vial, handing it to Oswald. 

“I didn’t want her to see. I managed to finish it, figured you’d know what we should do.” Oswald studies it for a mere moment, then rears back and throws it hard into the river. 

“Now, if you wouldn’t mind heading back to the car with Fish? And don’t tell her _anything_ about this,” Oswald emphasizes. Ivy smiles.

“You guys want alone time? No, it’s cool. I get it.” They head back to the car, and Ed can’t shake the momentousness of what Oswald had done without hesitation. Ivy climbs into the backseat with Victor, and the four of them take off. When they’re out of sight, he turns to him.

“Why did you do that?” he asks, astonished. “That kind of power… why did you throw that away?” Oswald takes his hand.

“Ed, the last time we were here, I got some things right, but… I was also _wrong_ ,” he says.

“So was I,” Ed says, cupping his cheek. “I love you, Oswald.”

“I love you, too,” Oswald sighs. “What I mean is… I told you we needed each other, but you don’t _need_ me. And I don’t need you. I _chose_ you. And I hope you'll continue to choose me.” Ed feels it all click into place. Everything Oswald had said about choice… rejecting the power to control others without a second thought. He had just thrown a vile of what amount to the unlimited power to force others to bend to his will into the same river he’d nearly died in _twice_ now.

“I don’t ever want you to be afraid that I’ll try and force you to do something you don’t want to do,” Oswald says softly. “I learn from my mistakes, Ed. I don’t think that’s a power I want to have, not if it’s going to interfere with… _this_.”

Ed didn’t think he could _possibly_ love him more. But here he is. He practically jumps Oswald, who turns and pushes him into the side of the car as their mouths eagerly collide.

“You gave it up for me?” he pants as Oswald fumbles for the door handle of the car, “you gave up all of that _power_ , for _me_?”

“Yes,” Oswald says, pulling the door open and tugging Ed into the car after him by his lapels. “And I’d do it again. You think I didn’t notice how Fish’s abilities frightened you?” Ed had been certain he’d kept that better in check.

“I had thought so, yeah,” Ed admits, pulling his slacks open with urgency as he straddles Oswald.

“You’re an open book to anyone who’s paying attention,” Oswald says, opening his fly. “I know you, and your knowledge that I had access to that sort of power, that I could use it on you… the possibility that I _might_ one day would never go away. It would always be at the back of your mind, the anxiety of wondering every day if it would be the day I tried to manipulate you again.” Ed nods, fumbling with his pants as he pushes them down his thighs. Oswald had tried to manipulate him before, but this, what it _meant_ \- “Ed, it wasn’t just a symbolic gesture, I will _never_ disrespect you by trying to manipulate you. Never again.”

“Oswald,” he whines, bending to kiss him again. It wasn’t just symbolic, it was almost _proof_ that Oswald would _never_ try to take away his agency again. He pulls lube from his jacket, handing it to Oswald.

“You’re brilliant,” Oswald praises, taking the lube from him with glee. “I’ve always wanted to do this,” he says, coating his fingers.

“Do what?” Ed gasps, shuddering as Oswald’s fingers press into him.

“Fuck in a cop car,” Oswald answers, dropping his carefully crafted upper-class speech patterns for a crasser tone. It’s unbelievably attractive. Ed suddenly understands the appeal of so-called ‘bad boys’. It’s almost charming, in a way. Ed takes the lube and coats his own hand, wrapping it around Oswald. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he says again. Ed likes that word, coming from him.

“I’m good,” he says, despite Oswald having barely worked three fingers into him. Ed wants to feel the stretch, lifting up so his fingers slip free and he can position Oswald’s cock at his entrance. He hits his head on the roof, loudly. Oswald laughs at him, sitting up and pulling the bowler hat from his head. He puts it on.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Oswald asks, and my, but he was always fetching in that hat. 

“Keep that on,” Ed says, ignoring his question and taking in the sight.

“Looks good?” Oswald says, tilting his head. Ed’s eyes are drawn to his jaw, his neck.

“Really good,” he says, swallowing. Oswald looks amused.

“Well, I guess we’re both fulfilling fantasies now,” Oswald laughs, taking hold of himself. He presses in, holding Ed’s hip in his other hand as he works his way down. Ed wraps his arms around Oswald’s shoulders, watching him, memorizing every detail of his face in this moment.

“This hits on at _least_ three of mine,” Ed confesses, kissing Oswald briefly as he settles flush against his hips.

“Do tell,” Oswald says, waiting patiently as Ed adjusts.

“I’ve wanted to have sex with you in the back of a car since you got me out of Arkham,” he starts. “Never fantasized about a police vehicle in particular, but it is a major bonus that we’re currently defiling one, particularly because it’s _Bullock’s_.” Ed rolls his hips, getting used to the stretch of having Oswald so deep inside of him. “Then there’s the location,” he says, gazing out of the window at the river.

“I keep ending up here,” Oswald says, catching onto his meaning.

“You stole the words right from me,” Ed says softly, kissing him.

“You came back… after?” Oswald asks him, holding both of Ed’s hips in his hands. Ed hums an affirmation.

“I came back to throw out… those pills,” he says, knowing that Oswald will understand what he means. “Of course, that takes me to my last fantasy,” Ed says brightly, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh, was there more to your hallucinations than just a need for companionship?” Oswald smirks, rolling his hips up into Ed.

“ _Ah_ \- yes. You sang to me once; it was _very_ provocative,” Ed purrs.

“Was I good?” Oswald asks, seeming alarmed. He probably hadn’t expected _singing_ to be a part of the performance.

“You were,” Ed assures him, “and you wore a top hat.” He taps the brim of his bowler hat, which is currently resting comfortably on Oswald’s head, to indicate the last element of his fantasies. Oswald grins and thrusts harder than the last time, and Ed whacks his head on the ceiling again.

“You need to duck,” Oswald chastises, pulling him down into a kiss with a hand on the back of his neck. He begins moving in earnest, snapping up to meet every roll of Ed’s hips, feet firmly planted on the seat. Ed fists his hands into the material of Oswald’s suit jacket, toes curling in his shoes. It’s _so_ good, but-

“I need it harder,” Ed whispers, kissing his lips again. He shifts down Oswald’s thighs until he slips out, turning and bracing his hands against the window. It’s hard to maneuver with his pants bunched around his thighs, but he manages. Oswald catches on quickly, pushing into him from behind. Ed gasps, balling one hand into a fist and smacking it against the window, Oswald is so _deep_.

“Alright?” Oswald asks, running his hands down Ed’s sides over his jacket. 

“Just dandy,” he says, voice pitched an octave higher than usual. Oswald presses himself along Ed’s back, kissing at his neck and behind his ear while he waits. “Now, please.”

“So polite,” Oswald purrs, starting to rock into him as he builds to their previous pace. “While you spread your legs for me and let me fuck you in the back of a filthy car.” Ed gasps, hands sliding down the window as sweat builds on his palms. Oswald chuckles.

“You like that?” Oswald asks, pulling on his hair and forcing Ed to arch his back. He loses his grip on the window, fingers pressed into the seat instead.

“I’d like for you to put your money where your mouth is and actually _fuck_ me in the back of this _filthy_ car,” Ed snaps, grinding back against Oswald. Oswald inhales sharply as he hears Ed curse.

“That’s hotter than it should be, coming from you,” Oswald says, letting go of his hair. He puts his hands on Ed’s hips, and _now_ they’re getting somewhere. Ed braces his hands back against the door to prevent Oswald’s thrusts from moving him across the seat, and the car has quite literally begun to rock on its tires. Then finally, _finally_ , Oswald is hitting _that_ spot dead on, and Ed is grateful that the docks are mostly empty today because he thinks he’s being _very_ loud.

“Touch me,” he begs, feeling himself nearing the edge. Oswald’s hand immediately wraps around him, stroking.

“I want you to come with me,” Oswald demands, “Not until I say so.”

“Please,” Ed begs, voice a loud wail. He’s so close now, a word from Oswald could tip him over the edge. Oswald grunts behind him with each thrust, steadily losing his rhythm.

“Now,” he says, “now, my _dear_ Riddler.” Ed is fairly certain he screams, thoroughly desecrating Bullock’s upholstery as he comes.

“Oh dear,” he whispers, Oswald’s hips stuttering as he finishes inside of him. His hand works Ed’s cock through his orgasm, continuing to thrust against Ed’s prostate while he rides the aftershocks of his own.

“You’re adorable,” Oswald pants, letting go of Ed’s cock and rocking into him one last time. “See any tissues? Or am I overestimating Bullock?”

“Overestimating,” Ed says after a quick glance. Oswald sighs and pulls his pocket handkerchief free. He carefully pulls out of Ed, catching his release in the handkerchief as it drips from inside of Ed and down his thighs, threatening to soil his suit. “So thoughtful,” Ed sighs, bending to rest his head on his forearms. His own come is all over the back seat, which he carefully hovers over. Oswald smacks one cheek when he’s finished.

“Come on, we need to get going.” Ed groans, lifting himself back up off the seat. He turns and kisses Oswald, savouring the afterglow for another moment.

“Alright,” he says, “but unless you give me five minutes, you’re driving. I don’t think my legs work anymore.”

“That good?” Oswald says, grinning.

“That good,” Ed agrees, kissing him again. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Oswald’s lashes flutter endearingly, and he glances away.

“I confess, I hadn’t _actually_ planned on doing any talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> More actions in this, less feelings and angst. Hope you liked it all the same. Let me know <3


End file.
